My Heart Will Go On
by Sarcasm Punk13
Summary: GHOST ADVENTURES- Nineteen years go by, and he never forgot her. She always had a place in his heart. When he visits London, will he be able to win her back after all the promises he broke? Zak/OC
1. Chapter 1

Zak took my hand in his. "Please, I don't want this to be goodbye." He said, brushing loose strands of black hair out of my face.

The sun started to set on the beach, saying goodnight to Maui. Zak and I stood barefoot in the sand. I looked up at the lanky sixteen year old who had made the last two weeks amazing. His medium length black hair freckled with sand framed his tin face, his sad blue eyes looking at me with hope I would stay. I caressed his cheek and hugged him.

"Neither do I, Zak. But tomorrow I have to leave." I said softly. The wind ruffled my mint green sundress and wiped my hair.

"I'll never forget you." He whispered.

"I'll never forget you." I said back.

I heard my mother call my name from the balcony of our hotel room. "Goodbye." I whispered.

I started to walk away, holding back tears. Zak called after me, "Wait!"

He ran up and turned me around, kissing me softly. His fingers traced my neck and I felt weight pull down on my neck. Zak pulled away and I looked down at the gold necklace in the shaped of a bow. "Don't forget me in London, Liza." He whispered.

"I would never dream of it." I whispered back, kissing him once more.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"I hope, but we can never be sure." I said, pressing myself to his chest. I saw him smile.

"I got an idea. Four years from now, 1996, meet me by the pool. This day, four years from now. I want to see you again." He said.

"Zak," his idea was irrational.

"Please Liza! It will work." He said.

I nodded. "Fine." My mother shouted my name again. "COMING! Goodbye, Zak."

"Goodbye, Liza. See you in four years. I-I love you."

I was shocking. Hearing those words for the first time. "I love you, too."

I kissed him again before turning and running to my hotel room. Zak stood behind me, watching as I ran across the beach.

I felt my heart break.

We were the boy and girl who fell in love on the best vacation ever.

The girl left.

The girl went back to London.

That girl graduated her prep school and went to design school, becoming a fashion designer in London.

I never forgot him though, he was always in the back of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Fat snowflakes fell outside the glass wall of my loft, blurring my view of Buckingham Palace and Big Ben. I ran my fingers through my short black hair.

Zak Bagans, my lost love, was out there.

I had learned three months ago he worked for Travel Channel as a ghost hunter on Ghost Adventures. He was at Mulberry Manor investigating the claims there.

I turned around, looking over at the red head sitting on my couch and watching re-runs of Zak's show. "According to his Twitter, he is there. Should I go?" I asked.

She looked at my jeans and white top, wrinkling her nose. "Not like that! To the closet!" she said, standing up and walking into my bedroom. She walked into my walk-in closet. She picked through my clothing, tossing clothes at me. She had given me a red cardigan, black skirt, black cami, scarf, and opaque black tights.

"Change!" she demanded.

I changed into the outfit, fitting a slouchy red knit beret over my short black curls. I fixed the gold bow necklace on my neck and stepped into black leather ankle boots.

"Mm. Go get your man back, lady." She said.

I checked my reflection in the glass wall and smoothed my skirt. Time to find the man I lost.

ZAK

Nick and Aaron followed my every move with the cameras as I interviewed the British man.

We were in London investigating the Mulberry Manor. This was the home to the Mulberry family in 1890. The eldest son, Henry Mulberry Jr, died in a hunting accident when he was trampled by his own horse. The father, Henry Mulberry Sr, went into depression and committed suicide by hanging. The youngest son, Oscar Mulberry, was murdered by his sister, Martha's, boyfriend after he killed Martha and her mother in a sacrifice to Satan. He is said to harm any female that enters the building.

I tried to focus on the British man who was telling us of the demonic attacks in the building. He spoke slowly with an accent that sounded absolutely hilarious.

My eyes strayed to the doorway of the bedroom we were standing in. A woman with short, curly black hair smiled at me. Her smile and brown eyes pulled at my heartstrings. She was still as beautiful as she was nineteen years ago. Bittersweet memories flooded to the front of my mind.

She gave me her beautiful smile before turning and running down the hallway. I ran after her, smiling and calling her name.

"Zak! What the hell man?" Aaron shouted as he and Nick followed me.

Liza ran out of the house, her giggles following as she ran out into the courtyard. I finally caught up to her. I grabbed her waist and picked her up, spinning her around. I pulled her into a hug.

"Liza, oh my god! I missed you so much." I said, feeling tears of happiness well in my eyes.

She held my face in her hands, tears rolling down her perfect beautiful face. "I missed you too. Took you long enough."

"Excuse me! I went back to the poolside." I argued playfully.

She snaked her arms around my neck. "Are you mad about that?"

"Not unless you had a perfectly good reason."

Pain and sorrow filled her eyes. "You remember my brother?"

"Christopher, of course!"

She looked into my eyes, sending me that message.

I hugged her again. "I'm so sorry."

Happiness lit her face again. She hugged my again and I picked her up. I saw that Nick and Aaron were filming our happy laughing and squealing.

Liza then did something that she hadn't done for nineteen years.

She kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HEY GUYS! This is my first GA fic next to Calla Lilies. I recomend you read that too! For those of you who are curious of what Liza looks like, she looks like this; **

**Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! I encourage everyone who reads this to do so!**

**

* * *

**

ZAK

Eliza Conrad.

She was the girl I would have never have met if my parents hadn't forced me into going on the six hour car drive if the Road to Hana. I would have never seen her photographing a waterfall flowing over lava rock. I would have never gotten the courage to walk over and talk to her. I would have missed the best thing that had ever happened to me. I still remembered the night I lost her; walking into my hotel room and finding the letter on top my suitcase.

_I slide open the sliding glass door of my hotel room. I was sharing a joint room with my parents. I was almost packed and ready to leave tomorrow morning. I walked over to the closet, opening the door to get my suitcase out. On top of my suit case was a piece of ivory stationary. I picked it up, inhaling the faint scent of her perfume. Her perfect slanted cursive covered the sheet._

_**Dear Zak,**_

_**It is hard to think that I will never see you again. **__**The pieces of my **__**broken heart**__** are so small they can be passed through the **__**eye of a needle**__**. I miss you like the sun misses the flower. Like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to.**_

_**The last two weeks have been the best of my life. I never thought that I would find my one true love on a vacation. If it had ever crossed my mind, I never thought of it to have been this perfect. Now that we must part, I will never forget every moment we spent together. Each moment we spent under the stars, whispering nothings to each other, will echo in my heart forever. Every laugh and smile will be in my mind. You were my angel, Zak. Every moment we spent together will live in me forever.**_

_**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are Zak; I believe that the heart does go on. It goes on in the heart of the one who loves them. Far across the distance and spaces between us, I know we will share something that will go on and on and on.**_

_**I love you. Forever and Always.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Eliza**_

_I set the letter down as tears welled in my eyes. I walked into the bathroom. Written on the mirror in bright red lipstick was 'I LOVE' and then a huge heart. I noticed that the heart surrounded my face. I smiled softly. _

"_Love you to, Liza." I whispered._

My eyes scanned over the yellowed paper, the faint smell of roses and jasmine rubbing onto my fingers. I smiled softly as slender arms wrapped around my neck. Liza kissed my cheek softly as she pulled down on her bed. She was wearing a pink cupcake print kimono and a sheer pink babydoll underneath it. Her curly black hair was hanging to her jawbones. She looked so beautiful.

She propped herself up on a shoulder, rubbing my chest with her free hand. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said back.

I pushed myself up and pressed my lips to hers. She pushed me back onto the bed and crawled on top of me. I kissed her again and she moaned. I was starting to take her robe off when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and looked at the number before answering it.

"Eliza Conrad." She said.

She walked into the kitchen and left me on her bed. A little white dog bounded into her room, jumping on her bed. It was a baby English bulldog. He was completely white except for a brown patch over his right eye. I read the little gold tag on his black and gold Juicy collar; Poppet. I rubbed his ears and he licked my fingers.

Liza passed back and forth in front of the door. She was speaking in rapid Italian.

Liza came back into the bedroom with a panicked look on her face. She pulled her suitcase out of the closet and started packing her things.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My spring line is being modeled in Milan next week. One of the models was dating the runway director and he broke up with her because he realized 'Hey! I'm gay!' and while she was freaking, destroyed a few of my dresses. So I got to get to Milan and do some repairs. I fly out tomorrow morning." She said frantically throwing clothes in her bag.

"What? No! You're supposed to investigate with us!" I argued.

She zipped her suitcase up. "I'm sorry! I need to do this though! If my line shows, my company could really take off! I need this Zak."

I stood up. "Isn't there some one who can do this for you? You already said you would do the investigation." I said, feeling the anger rise inside of me.

"No! God! Zak, please try to understand this! This is the make it or break it point! I could lose everything." She said, raising her voice slightly.

"Liza, this show is important to me! You can't just walk out on it!" My tone started to match hers.

"It can't about you all the time, Zak!" she screamed.

"I'm not saying it is!" I shouted back.

Tears started to well in her chocolate brown eyes. "That's too damn bad. I'm going. If you love me will understand that."

She crawled back on her bed, lying down. "Baby…" I cooed. I crawled next to her and she rolled on her side.

"C'mon, baby, don't be that way. I love you." I cooed.

She ignored me. "Fine. Two can play at that game." I rolled over so I was facing opposite of her. I slowly fell asleep, feeling Poppet wedge himself between us.

The morning came early. Liza snuck out of bed and walked into the bathroom, showering. She changed into a strapless floral top, a brown leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and wedge heels with brown leather straps. She dried her hair to its natural ringlets and I started to get out of bed. She put on her necklace and grabbed her purse. She had her suitcase by the door.

"I'm leaving." She said sourly.

I kissed her on the cheek and she pulled away quickly. "Call me when you get there."

"Fine."

She left the apartment. I watched out the glass wall as she entered a taxi and headed towards the airport. I leaned against the wall. Poppet bounded out of the bedroom.

"Did I have to be such a jerk?" I asked myself.


End file.
